Owing to economic advantage, compatibility for freely shaping final products, and light weight, molded goods are widely used for a variety of industrial fields including manufacture of automobiles and electric appliances for example in an extremely large quantity today.
As is described later on, molded plastic goods are conventionally produced by applying injection molding process.
However, in recent years, some of those skilled in the art have introduced a system for molding resin by applying such a molten-resin pressing and molding apparatus provided with a molding unit composed of upper and lower molds (a) and (b) shown in FIG. 4A through D like the one devised by inventors of this invention.
This conventional molten-resin pressing and molding apparatus presses and molds molten resin after being fed to the interior of mold (c) from a gate aperture of lower mold (b) of molding unit composed of upper and lower molds (a) and (b).